Thunder Rolls
by forensic-chick
Summary: The storm was moving fast, it would pass by quickly, but Warrick knew looking at his wife's furious glare it wouldn't be the only storm tonight. Songfic to Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, but I wish I did. Don't we all? I also don't own the song, Garth Brooks does. I also don't own Garth Brooks.

Three thirty in the morning

Not a soul in sight

The city's lookin' like a ghost town

On a moonless summer night

Raindrops on the windshield

There's a storm moving in

He's headin' back from somewhere

That he never should have been

And the thunder rolls

And the thunder rolls

Warrick Brown turned onto a road off the strip, a quiet street that led away from the glitz and glamour of the casinos and hotels in Nevada's most famous town. It was early, the sun not even starting to think about tingeing the horizon, yet every light in Vegas still burnt neon in the darkness. Rain splattered onto his windshield and he flicked on the wipers. Over the mountains far off on the horizon dark clouds were piling up and rushing closer to the city. He ran a hand down the side of his face. He shouldn't be coming home this late. Shift had ended three hours ago; he should be home by now. He knew it, and Tina knew it. Thinking of Tina made him groan inwardly. If Tina knew where he had been… he didn't even want to think about how it would hurt her.

Every light is burnin'

In a house across town

She's pacin' by the telephone

In her faded flannel gown

Askin' for a miracle

Hopin' she's not right

Prayin' it's the weather

That's kept him out all night

And the thunder rolls

And the thunder rolls

Tina Brown paced the kitchen floor of their small one bedroom house. Her mind thought of all the reasons he could be kept so late, some theories more unlikely than others. The tile floor was cold on her bare feet and she sat down at the kitchen table, staring at the phone willing it to ring. Willing it to ring and hear Warrick's voice on the other end, telling her that he was kept late at a crime scene because of the rain or something. But still in the back of her mind was that nagging reason she didn't want to think about. _Maybe he's with someone else. _

The thunder rolls

And the lightning strikes

Another love grows cold

On a sleepless night

As the storm blows on

Out of control

Deep in her heart

The thunder rolls

It had just been a friendly offer that had spun wildly out of control. True, he and Catherine had always been attracted to each other, but neither of them (well at least he hadn't) thought this would've happened. After shift Warrick was feeling slightly tired and stressed. He and Tina had been married only a little over a month and already they had had little arguments. Their marriage had been a spur of the moment thing, and he sometimes wondered if he regretted it. He pulled into the driveway and sat there for a moment. He shouldn't have agreed to go over to her house for a drink. He shouldn't have gone that far. Neither of them should have.

She's waitin' at the window

When he pulls into the drive

She runs out to hold him

Thankful he's alive

But on the wind and rain

A strange new perfume blows

And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes

And he knows that she knows

And the thunder rolls

And the thunder rolls

Tina breathed a sigh of relief as the Yukon rolled into the driveway. She slipped on some shoes and opened the door running outside to greet him. Ever since what had happened with Warrick's coworker Nick she had worried about him going to work. After everything that happened to those CSIs she had reason to worry. She wrapped her arms around him, and he rested his head on top of hers. The sudden strong smell of lavender made her pull away from him. Lightning slashed through the sky, the white light reflecting in her dark eyes. Her eyes darkened angrily, and the thunder made a loud cracking noise, followed by low rumbling. She spoke softly and darkly, barely concealing her rage.

"Who was it." Warrick looked at her sadly.

"Tina…"

"Was it that blond one, Catherine?" Warrick just nodded.

"Tina I'm sorry." The rain started to come down heavily, drenching the desert. The wind picked up and howled, lightning flashing it's fury as thunder closely followed it. The storm was closer now and would pass quickly, but Warrick knew looking at his wife in front of him it wouldn't be the only storm tonight. Her hair was plastered wetly to her face and she wrapped her gown tighter around her.

"Get out of here. I don't care where the hell you go just… get out… leave!" Warrick slipped back behind the wheel and backed out of the driveway, Tina glaring at him as he pulled out.

The thunder rolls

And the lightning strikes

Another love grows cold

On a sleepless night

As the storm blows on

Out of control

Deep in her heart

The thunder rolls

A/N: So… what did you think? Read and Review please!


End file.
